


Драбблы с Фандомной битвы 2012

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Hair bonding, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Драбблы с Фандомной битвы 2012, 3 и 4 левел, от R до NC-21
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kaolinite/Tomoe Souichi, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity, Mizuno Ami/Urawa Ryo, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Kudos: 1





	1. Ставка на красное

**Author's Note:**

> некоторые мечтают о женщине красивой, чувственной и преданной. У профессора Томоэ она уже есть.  
> Написано к 121 серии аниме.

Затекшие плечи под ладонями медленно, но неуклонно расслаблялись, и Каоринайт только довольно усмехнулась: она потерпела неудачу и почти погибла, но всё ещё нужна профессору Томоэ. Хотелось огладить каждый из позвонков губами, но, увы, рубашка бы в этом случае безвозвратно погибла – ярко-красная помада отстирывалась скверно.  
Она провела ногтями вдоль позвоночника, хорошо зная, как он реагирует на такую ласку, и на секунду замерла, пережидая собственный всплеск возбуждения. Интересно, будет ли что-нибудь сегодня? Захочет ли он и что именно выберет?  
Почувствовав, что трусики начинают намокать, Каоринайт чуть шире расставила ноги, царапнув каблуками пол: так есть шанс, что сквозняки, гуляющие по лаборатории, выдадут её раньше, чем придётся намекать вслух. Шея под копной волос немедленно вспотела, и она почувствовала, как вниз по хребту пробежали первые капли.  
Когда его плечи под ладонями, наконец, разогрелись, она позволила себе передохнуть: просто в свое удовольствие погладить разогревшуюся кожу и потому пропустила момент, когда профессор стремительно развернулся на вращающемся стуле. Под его взглядом, медленным, любующимся, Каоринайт не могла шелохнуться и только вздрогнула, когда он придвинулся ближе, заставляя замереть над ним, раздвигая ноги ещё шире, так, чтобы устойчиво встать по обе стороны от стула.  
И без того короткая юбка от этого собралась в гармошку на бедрах, и Каоринайт не сдержала первого стона, когда он отодвинул в сторону основательно намокшую ткань трусиков. Пальцы погладили внешние складки, чуть потянув за курчавый кустик влажных волос, провели вдоль них, собирая влагу.  
Колени уже тряслись от предвкушения, но опереться на плечи профессора Каоринайт не посмела: ей пока не разрешили это сделать. Она невольно качнулась навстречу ласкающей руке, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, и расстроенно взвизгнула, когда её шлёпнули по внутренней стороне бедра. Пожалуй, стоило немного форсировать развитие событий, иначе она так и кончит стоя.  
Каоринайт провела ладонями по груди, раздвигая отвороты выреза, и почувствовала, как прохладный воздух лаборатории коснулся разгоряченного тела. Соски уже стояли, когда она с силой сжала полушария и принялась мять их, пытаясь хоть так получить то, чего ей не хватало внизу.  
Когда он скользнул пальцами внутрь – сразу тремя, рождая восхитительное ощущение заполненности! – Каоринайт торжествующе усмехнулась, с одобрительным стоном подаваясь навстречу движениям. И сжала внутренние мышцы, пытаясь сделать ласку более осязаемой. Пальцы ходили внутри всё свободней, Каоринайт открывалась всё сильней, готовая позволить засунуть внутрь хоть всю руку целиком, лишь бы он не останавливался, никогда не останавливался!  
Она взвыла от наслаждения, когда к ним всё-таки добавился четвёртый, грозя разорвать её, а большой начал ритмично давить на клитор. Массивные часы на запястье царапали кожу совсем рядом, а Каоринайт, почти обезумев, судорожно раскачивалась на ласкающей руке, чувствуя, как подламываются тонкие каблуки.  
Она захлебнулась требовательным стоном, когда профессор второй рукой жестоко выкрутил ей сосок, и кончила с судорожным воплем, слыша отчетливый хруст невыдержавших супинаторов и чувствуя, как его ладонь покидает тело.  
Ноги подкосились, и она осела на пол, задыхаясь, но почти сразу торопливо встала на колени и расстегнула его ширинку. Член, длинный и тонкий, уже стоял, но влагалище сейчас было слишком раскрыто, чтобы традиционный секс имел смысл. А на подготовку к анальному пришлось бы потратить слишком много времени, так что Каоринайт облизнула губы и взяла в рот. Вылизала головку, чувствуя, как от удовольствия снова начинает течь, но отвлекаться на себя времени не было.  
Ей слишком хотелось получить этот член внутрь, любым способом, так что горло даже не пришлось расслаблять. От глотательного движения мышцы сжались туже, и Каоринайт принялась увлечённо сосать, то принимая его полностью, то оставляя внутри только набухшую, красную, словно леденец, головку.  
Пол под промежностью уже намок, и она, заскулив от невозможности погладить себя, потерлась о холодный кафель лобком. Для стимуляции груди её когтистый маникюр ещё подходил, но в паху она скорее поранила бы нежные мышцы, чем достигла оргазма.  
Холодные руки дёрнули её за волосы, не позволяя растягивать удовольствие, и лёгкая боль огнем прошлась по обнажённым нервам: профессор трахал её в рот, кончая, а она дёргалась на его члене, глотая сперму и жмурясь от смешавшегося с болью удовольствия.  
Каоринайт облизнула губы в последний раз и полусонно привалилась к колену профессора, лениво гадая, пообещает ли он что-нибудь на вечер. Вставать не хотелось, но он же сейчас снова рванётся работать… Говорят, после оргазма мозг словно перезагружается и начинает соображать лучше.  
Вот и пускай соображает – а оргазмы ему обеспечат.


	2. Интервью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Собственная смерть несколько меняет восприятие мира. Это не могло не отразиться на творчестве.

В студии остро пахло подсыхающим маслом, растворителем и прочим, что можно часто встретить на рабочем месте художника.  
Но Санаду Юрико больше не успокаивали ни эти привычные запахи, ни перспектива сенсационного интервью после открытия новой выставки, первого разговора с прессой знаменитой Кайо Мичиру. Под вежливым и даже приветливым взглядом хозяйки студии всё равно хотелось зябко ежиться, так он был тяжёл.  
– …И всё же скажите, Мичиру-сан, почему именно галерея женских образов? – провокационный вопрос, учитывая её ориентацию, но чего только не сделаешь ради статьи!  
Знаменитые зеленые локоны, единственный эпатажный штрих в безукоризненно стильном облике, чуть качнулись, когда художница насмешливо сощурилась:  
– Я люблю женщин, – и потом, когда повисшая пауза стала почти неприличной. – Они меня вдохновляют.  
Юрико невольно скосила глаза на ближайшую картину и почувствовала, как теплеют щеки: выгнувшаяся в пароксизме желания на толстой дубовой ветке полностью обнаженная женщина была прорисована очень тщательно. Длинные сильные ноги, широкие беломраморные бёдра, плоский живот и высокая тяжёлая грудь с крупными коричневыми сосками, одного из которых касался длинный раздвоенный язык обвивавшего всё тело пятнистого змея. Толстые кольца надёжно обездвижили женщину, но, казалось, неконтролируемое вожделение держало её намного крепче, заставляя подаваться навстречу дрожащему в воздухе змеиному жалу. Клыкастая драконья маска надежно оберегала натурщицу от неуместных вопросов. Земля вокруг была выразительно усыпана костями, а где-то вдалеке поблескивала молниями гроза.  
От неприкрытой чувственности полотна стало жарко, и Санада, переведя взгляд дальше, содрогнулась: на следующей плачущая златокосая женщина целовала в лоб девочку-подростка, не замечая прижатой к своему горлу косы. Девочка была мертва – по одной половине её лица тоже текли слезы, а вот вторая вызывала почти неконтролируемый рвотный позыв: полуразложившаяся плоть кишела червями и кое-где обнажила белую кость черепа. Косу держала такая же рука, заставляя заново переосмысливать понятие «мертвая хватка», и было видно, что на соскользнувшем древке кое-где остался гной и ошметки полужидкого мяса.  
Журналистка торопливо сглотнула и мужественно продолжила:  
– Правы ли критики относительно появившихся в ваших картинах ближневосточных мотивов? Или это общее впечатление?  
– Вы об «Оазисе»? – Мичиру задумчиво постучала по подбородку деревянной частью кисточки. – Нет. Во всяком случае, мне неизвестно о по-настоящему сильных и центральных женских образах на Ближнем Востоке. Исключая, разумеется, древние религии, но, как я понимаю, подразумевалось не это.  
Ладно, на «Оазис» ещё можно было смотреть. Издалека, если не приглядываться, статуя женщины посреди белых барханов, окруженная со спины солнечным ореолом, со сложенными лодочкой ладонями, с которых льётся кристально-чистая и ледяная даже первый взгляд вода, была ещё ничего. Красивая. Трава у её ног, черная живая земля… Нормально.  
Но журналисту полагается обращать внимание на детали, профессиональная деформация. И потому Юрико, даже не оглядываясь, прекрасно помнила, что вблизи эти барханы отнюдь не из песка, а из осколков костей, кое-где обточенных в песчинки. А у статуи нечеловечески живые и глубокие глаза, словно смотрящие с полотна прямо на зрителя.  
Ладно. Попробуем что-нибудь поприземлённей.  
– Что вы можете сказать относительно заявления известного иокогамского христианского священника, упрекающего Вас в кощунстве над образом Богоматери?  
Мичиру нахмурилась.  
– Мне жаль, что возникло недопонимание такого рода. Несмотря на то, что я глубоко уважаю христианство как религию, всё же должна напомнить отцу Антонию, что на светской картине даже отчетливо осиянная божественностью женщина не обязательно дева Мария. Не говоря уже о том, что выражать в такой форме свое возмущение моим отказом расписывать собор священнослужителю и вовсе не к лицу.  
– У вас есть предубеждение против христианских храмов? – с облегчением подхватила Юрико «горячую» тему. Вот это остро и интересно.  
– У меня есть предубеждение против конкретного собора девы Марии Морской. Мало того, что история его возведения имеет массу сомнительных моментов, лично у меня с этим храмовым комплексом ещё и связаны неприятные воспоминания. Давайте вернемся к картинам.  
– Давайте, – неохотно съехала со скользкой темы Юрико. Впрочем, можно попробовать зайти с другой стороны. – Которая из богинь вдохновила вас на скандальный триптих?  
– Белая Тара, боддхисаттва милосердия, – тоном «как можно не знать элементарных вещей!» отрезала Кайо-сан. – Если вы помните, она единственная родилась женщиной сознательно, дабы показать, что тяжесть женской доли не означает невозможности просветления.  
Санада прекрасно помнила этот триптих, пожалуй, наименее пугающий. В левой части закутанная в покрывало женщина, зрителю видна только спина и пара вьющихся прядей, смотрит на поле, покрытое распустившимися цветами, над каждым из которых висит сияющее зерно. В центре женщина в золотых доспехах с мечом сражается с многоглавой гидрой, стоя по колено в крови. И видно, как на месте отрубленных голов уже вырастают новые. За её спиной далеко в небесах на фоне огромного диска луны замерла в молитвенном жесте фигура ещё одной женщины. Справа, по всей видимости, сцена присяги: воительница, стоя на одном колене, держит ладони снисходящей с небес богини. Их разделяет огромный золотой клинок, воткнутый в землю, но даже в его сиянии видно, как губы воительницы касаются запястья одной из протянутых ей рук.  
– И последний вопрос, если не возражаете, Кайо-сан. В последнее время в прессе периодически появляются слухи о наличии у вас проблем со здоровьем или личной жизнью. Кое-кто даже считает, что неожиданная чувственность ваших картин вызвана сублимацией…  
– И нехваткой секса, вы хотите сказать? – с безжалостной прямотой уточнила Мичиру. – Я расскажу своей любимой женщине, что, по мнению праздных писак, она меня не удовлетворяет. После этого все проблемы, предположительно существовавшие у нас в этой сфере, скоропостижно… скончаются.  
Надо ещё раз посмотреть на триптих, внимательно, мрачно думала Санада уже в машине. Если хорошо приглядеться, наверняка там обнаружится парочка-другая гадостей.  
Чтобы она ещё хоть раз, даже ради славы, взялась за чужую работу! Пусть Химе Грей с Кайо общается, говорят, Эльза в друзьях у этой чокнутой парочки. В крайнем случае, применит вуду.


	3. Практическое применение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча Эндимиона и Серенити в Серебряном Тысячелетии

Скрип. Скрип. Скрип-скрип.  
Эндимион стиснул зубы и постарался взять себя в руки: поднимать магические щиты в присутствии королевы Серебряного Тысячелетия было явно неразумно. Достаточно того, что он явился в доспехах. Но перед глазами всё равно вставали ледяные поля Великих озер и лежащий на них постоянный туман, в котором бойцу слышен только вот такой скрип коньков. И если на этот звук он не успеет ударить первым, то локтевые шипы мятежников найдут свою цель: лезвия ударят в сочленения брони, вспарывая крепления, а потом, обратным движением, одно отсечет голову, а другое наискосок распластает грудь.  
Кончики пальцев всё ещё чувствовали словно ставшую восковой кожу век, когда он наклонялся над каждым найденным телом, чтобы закрыть глаза. Сначала смотреть в лицо убитым было страшно. Потом Эндимион привык.  
У людей горячая кровь, но на льду и она быстро остывает, марая одежду неопрятными темно-коричневыми хлопьями. И остается искореженное тело с хлюпающими, похожими на губку легкими и вывалившимися наружу внутренностями. В воздухе висит запах бойни: свежей крови, парного мяса и дерьма от вскрытых кишок, похожих на склизкие сизые трубки. От него встаёт в горле и застывает вечным комком тошнота.  
Эндимион потерял там полсотни солдат и невинность человека, ни разу не убивавшего. Зато научился стоять на коньках так, что теперь не стыдно показать себя и в Серебряном Тысячелетии.  
Галерея, опоясывающая каток по кругу, закончилась как раз тогда, когда он более-менее справился с собой. Здесь не было тумана, и у бортика весело смеялись трое. Эндимион узнал их: воины внутренних планет, телохранители принцессы, они были слишком знамениты, чтобы можно было ошибиться.  
– Марс, а где Юпитер и моя дочь? – несмотря на нечеловечески спокойное, словно беломраморное лицо, голос у королевы был звонким и богатым на эмоции. Эндимиона всегда удивлял этот контраст. Вот и сейчас ей было весело.  
– Они катаются в центре, – Венера лукаво стрельнула глазами в сторону землян из его свиты.  
– Да вот же, посмотрите туда, – Марс сдвинулась вбок, открывая обзор.  
Эндимион перевёл взгляд вместе со всеми и замер. Приближавшаяся пара выглядела удивительно: их движения были настолько быстры, что легкая ткань белого платья принцессы плыла в воздухе, а не падала на голову поднявшей её партнерше.  
Юпитер выбросила Серенити в прыжок без видимого усилия, тонкое девичье тело под облегающим зеленым костюмом даже не слишком напряглось. Принцесса ещё в полете дернула юбку так, что она развернулась во всю ширь, превратив их с Юпитер в цветок хризантемы, бутон которого неожиданно отделился от стебля.  
Эндимион уже видел общую для всех новичков ошибку, с которой принцесса вышла из прыжка, склонившись перед зрителями в поклоне: из этой позы невозможно атаковать и даже защитить себя. А от мысли, что она может погибнуть, накатывала холодная паника.  
– Вы умрете, если будете так приземляться, – он забыл про протокол и только краем уха услышал стон своего посла. – Вы делаете ошибку в самом конце.  
Серенити растерянно моргнула и начала заливаться краской. Царственная её красота от этого стала только ближе и била в самое сердце.   
Кажется, Эндимион только что его потерял.  
– Где? – возмутилась она, стремительно скользнув к бортику и сжав кулачки.   
Пахло от неё потрясающе, свежо и сладко.  
– В последней связке у вас слишком жесткая стойка. Ни удара, ни даже парирования из неё не выйдет, – Эндимион говорил и понимал, что делает что-то не так, что улыбки присутствующих примерзли к лицам, что королева Луны выразительно молчит. Но остановиться, пока его слушали, не мог.  
– Я не использую фигурное катание в бою, – принцесса задумалась, а потом, поколебавшись, протянула маленькую ладошку. – Идёмте. Нужно оценить разницу. Матушка, извините, мы сейчас вернемся.  
Облегченного вздоха всей делегации Эндимион уже не слышал.


	4. Водные процедуры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Её ванна - оплот роскоши и неги

Жасмин пах одуряюще, как раз так, как любил её принц, и Изумруд провела ладонью по мокрому плечу, растерла цветок по коже. Прикрыла глаза, вспоминая их последнюю встречу перед отправлением – Алмаз принял и поддержал её замысел. Он сидел тогда на троне, снова забыв, что стоит сдерживать свою силу, а она что-то говорила и купалась в этих жестких, острых волнах.  
Воспоминание накатило с неожиданной силой, заставило жалобно застонать: почему его нет здесь сейчас? Почему он не ласкает её? От горького вздоха вода омыла тяжело качнувшуюся грудь, и Изумруд вздрогнула, когда влага лизнула затвердевшие соски. Кончики их набухли и сладко побаливали.  
Она всегда заводилась легко, сколько себя помнила. Случайных любовников, удовлетворявших иногда её голод, она иногда не знала даже по именам. Не один совет клана Изумруд провела, чувствуя, как течет от любой обращённой к ней реплики принца, как твердые соски упираются в жесткую ткань лифа.  
Вот и сейчас она только судорожно вздохнула, раздвигая колени. Пальцы скользнули к паху, внутрь, смазывая скользким соком клитор, пробрались глубже. Нащупав нужное место внутри, Изумруд уронила голову на бортик и почувствовала, как падает вниз полотенце. Содрогнулась, когда от прикосновения бедра свело сладкой судорогой, и раскрылась, насколько могла, пропуская в себя глубже и больше. Между мягких влажных складок пробрался сначала один палец, потом второй, на третьем она задохнулась – вот так было достаточно туго. Рука начала двигаться словно помимо её воли, заставляя всем телом отзываться на жесткие, требовательные толчки.  
Жасмин дурманил всё сильнее, и казалось, что это твердые губы принца сминают её во властном, почти гневном поцелуе. Она больно сжала напряженный, набухший сосок и всхлипнула, прогибаясь всем телом. Судорожно мотнула головой, чувствуя, как волосы всё-таки падают в ванну, и хрипло вскрикнула, кончая.  
Истома медленно покидала тело, и когда Изумруд открыла глаза, вода в ванной начинала остывать. В глубине словно затаилась неудовлетворенность, пока что едва ощутимая. Пожалуй, после Живак она призовёт дроидов-мужчин.  
Должна же она, в конце концов, получить хоть какое-то удовольствие от этой тяжелой работы.


	5. Попытка побега

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тентакли Юджил в соборе/Нептун, упоминается Уранус/Нептун  
> Полуразумные растения и сложное переплетение собственных эмоций иногда творят странные вещи.

Нептун казалось, что время остановилось. Над головой гремела органными раскатами знаменитая фуга Баха, а покрытые шипами алые стебли держали крепко.  
Она рванулась из плена раз, другой, пытаясь найти опору в ненадёжном сплетении ветвей-щупалец, а глупое сердце обливалось кровью: у дверей в собор её снова отвергли.  
Нет, она долго добивалась именно этого, ковала совместное существование так, чтобы каждая могла выжить в одиночку, но как же горьки оказались желанные плоды!  
Ладно. Потом. Она поплачет над собой потом, упадёт на плечо Эльзе и устроит второй потоп из слёз, а сейчас…  
Может, попробовать постепенно и освободить сначала руки?  
Нептун упёрлась в барельеф бёдрами и осторожно шевельнулась, проверяя свободное пространство. Сердито зашипела, когда растревоженные стебли обвили живот, и от досады ударила каблуком в доску. Зря – одно из щупалец немедленно оплело левую ногу.  
Кольца ложились вокруг корпуса всё плотнее, до самых подмышек, приминая мягкий корсаж и стискивая грудь. Нептун только зло чертыхнулась про себя, понимая, что отзывается на эту пародию на жёсткую ласку.  
Поживите без удовлетворения в непосредственной близости от объекта страсти, и за вибратор сойдёт даже морковка!  
Вашу мать. Она скрипнула зубами. Кажется, у «морковки» на этот счёт было другое мнение.  
Расценить как-то иначе тонкий побег, из-за спины скользнувший за пазуху, было невозможно. Усики пощекотали между грудей и оплели соски, запульсировали в том же ритме, что и более толстые ветви. Не слишком больно, но чувствительно – растение явно советовало не пытаться сбежать.  
Оно разумно? Или просто реагирует на её эмоции, как на внешний раздражитель? Если второе, то можно попробовать управлять им.  
Это были хорошие мысли, правильные. Рациональные. Но от них не было никакого толку – прямо сейчас Нептун чувствовала, как что-то приподнимает юбку сзади. Стебель скользнул между ягодиц, коротко ткнувшись в анус через ткань, и двинулся дальше, с силой надавливая на складки промежности, словно пародия на шибари. Навстречу ему рванулся тот, который до этого жёстко фиксировал левую лодыжку.  
От ритмичного, хоть и механического давления на клитор потемнело в глазах, и Нептун с трудом подавила стон. Но, как выяснилось, это было только начало. Разорвать прочную ткань матроски растение не смогло, зато отодвинуть перемычку купальника в паху вполне сообразило. Скользнуло внутрь самыми тонкими из усиков и обвило горошину клитора. Нептун стиснула бёдра, как смогла, уже понимая, что эту схватку проиграла: стебли на корпусе шевельнулись, нагибая её вперёд и немного раздвигая ноги, и во влагалище осторожно ткнулся ещё один. Проиграла она потому, что начала отзываться и потекла, и сейчас кончик щупальца возился у самого входа, смазывая себя её собственными соками. Это заняло не так много времени: Нептун захлебнулась стоном, когда усики на сосках и клиторе сжались одновременно, прошив её наслаждением и заставив ослабить сопротивление, и явно полуразумная тварь скользнула внутрь.  
Кончик вошёл легко, тонкий и скользкий, задрожал внутри, словно змеиный язык, ощупывающий воздух, и двинулся глубже, раздвигая стенки, пока не дошёл до конца. А потом, похоже, начал обвивать там сам себя, складываться ребристыми, пульсирующими кольцами, становясь всё толще. Это движение стебля внутрь показалось бесконечным, а непрерывная пульсация на остальных местах сводила с ума, заставляя думать только об одном: когда же оно начнёт действовать?  
Бёдра раздвинулись до предела, и сквозь горячечную, иссушающую истому Нептун только вяло удивилась, как много, оказывается, может поместиться в женщину. Наконец шевеление внутри прекратилось, и она замерла, чувствуя себя словно насаженной на анатомически идеальный, но всё-таки кол.  
А потом этот кол начал двигаться. Сначала понемногу, раскачиваясь по миллиметру, потом пришли в движение и фиксаторы на груди и животе, синхронно направляя женщину навстречу, стоило переплетению стеблей только начать двигаться внутрь, а не наружу.  
Амплитуда всё увеличивалась, ребристые скользкие витки с силой терлись о внутреннюю поверхность влагалища целиком, и под конец начали врубаться со всей силы, то выходя до конца, то доставая до самой шейки матки внутри. Темп всё ускорялся, наслаждение нарастало, Нептун распяло на движущемся, словно обезумевший поршень, сплетении стеблей, заставляя дергаться в судороге приближающегося оргазма.  
Ещё одно, последнее движение вытолкнуло её на грань, и Нептун накрыла безжалостная, как цунами, экстатическая волна. Она закричала и снова потеряла сознание, чувствуя, как сделавшие своё дело стебли покидают тело и замирают поверх, всего лишь удерживая её вертикально.


	6. Красавица и чудовище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда тебе 14, вещие сны, темная сила и буйство гормонов смешиваются весьма причудливо.  
> Примечание: секс с демоном; написано на двадцать седьмую серию аниме.

Этот кошмар, сон стыдный и сладкий, снился ему уже пару недель, стоило только снова переехать вместе с отцом в район Джубан.  
Сначала он не знал её имени: красивая девушка в матроске пыталась сражаться. Но её магический туман выдерживал недолго, а сил, чтобы пробить бамбуковую броню, у неё не хватало. А потом оказалось, что кроме желания убивать внутри него жило ещё что-то. Что-то, что заставляло раз за разом обездвиживать её парой фиксаторов, а потом – медленно, так упоительно медленно! – взрезать ножницами шелковистую ткань. От прикосновения к её коже броня чуть сползала, обнажая человеческую ладонь, намного более чувствительную.  
Её страх и шок пахли сладко, так сладко, когда он впервые наклонился к груди и, вместо того чтобы убить её одним последним ударом, так, чтобы хрустнули перерубаемые ребра, хлынула горячая кровь и разошлось нежное молочное мясо, сжал пальцами мягкий холмик. Она закричала, пытаясь отшатнуться, дернулась и ободрала предплечье о лезвие одного из фиксаторов.  
Запах крови ударил в ноздри, и Бамбук мгновенно наклонился, вылизывая тонкую струйку. Провёл языком по царапине и снова вернулся к груди, взял сосок в рот. Демоническая челюсть оказалась не слишком удобна для такой ласки: зубы хищника были слишком остры, чтобы касаться без опасения. И он увлёкся, контролируя нажатие так, чтобы резцы лишь чуть прихватывали кожу, не оставляя даже мелких царапин, торопливо зализывая каждый красный след.  
Он не заметил, когда что-то изменилось. Мягкая сморщенная плоть во рту набухла, стала твёрдой и горячей, а чувствительные звериные ноздри обжёг новый привлекательный запах. Не понимая, откуда он идет, Бамбук шумно потянул воздух в поисках источника, и по-собачьи зашарил по животу. Сунулся чуть ниже, облизнув мягкую пуговку пупка, но не нашёл, хотя запах усилился.  
В этих поисках он сам не заметил, как ловивший каждую молекулу вкуса язык удлинился и теперь широкими движениями проходился по всему животу. Бамбук перехватил девушку за судорожно сжатые колени чуть удобнее и радостно взвыл, когда, стоило развести их в стороны, обоняния снова коснулась искомая волна запаха.  
Мягкие складки выглядели на редкость привлекательно, но, кажется, плоть здесь была ещё нежнее, чем на груди. Он убрал зубы и провёл вдоль расщелины кончиком зелёного, ещё больше вытянувшегося языка.  
Девушка зашлась паническим криком, дёрнулась что было силы, и он немного не рассчитал: вместо того, чтобы осторожно собрать всё сильнее сочащуюся влагу, солоноватую и терпкую, шлёпнул по небольшому комочку на самом верху складок. Крик захлебнулся, сменившись измученным стоном, и Бамбук только мысленно кивнул: определённо, так было намного лучше.  
Он развёл её бёдра уже до конца, заставив складки раскрыться, словно бутон, и заметил небольшую сердцевину-отверстие в центре. Сок лился именно оттуда, и Бамбук прижался мордой вплотную, раскрывая ее сначала кончиком, а потом и всем языком. Внутри язык почти сразу наткнулся на тонкую перегородку, и он довольно заурчал: похоже, это значило, что никто ещё не пробирался глубже.  
Впрочем, сразу пробить эту преграду показалось неинтересным: он успел заметить, что от быстрых, вибрирующих прикосновений к влажным стенкам девушка исходила хриплым стоном вместо протестующего крика, дрожала и подавалась навстречу. Внутри неё словно поднималась волна, сильная, опрокидывающая, вознесшая её почти на пик.  
На чувство времени Бамбук никогда не жаловался и потому ударил затвердевшим кончиком языка как раз тогда, когда она готова была сорваться с этой волны вниз. Девушка под ним протестующе закричала и поперхнулась стоном, когда он, обезумев от хлынувшей на язык живой крови, ворвался языком до самого конца. Пощекотал кончиком заднюю стенку и двинулся назад, собирая все драгоценные капли. Сок лился теперь беспрерывно, смазывал стенки быстрее, чем он успевал собирать кровь, ещё сочащуюся из разорванной ткани.  
Он осторожно скосил взгляд наверх. Пленница больше не сопротивлялась, только слабо вздрагивала, подаваясь навстречу с каждым движением. Тело её было всё покрыто потом, но, подумав, Бамбук решил, что слижет его чуть позже. Здесь внизу была масса интересных мест. Например, вот это, незаслуженно забытое, сразу за передней стенкой отверстия. Он поймал его твёрдым кончиком языка и принялся ритмично надавливать, заставляя девушку биться от отчаяния в попытках вернуться на гребень волны и, наконец, упасть оттуда. Определенно, не так быстро.  
Через некоторое время внутренний хронометр сообщил, что их время заканчивается, а отпускать её без последней победы Бамбук не собирался. Он начал толкаться языком сильнее, задевая разорванные ткани и доставая до задней стенки, и измученная слишком долгой стимуляцией девушка, кажется, потеряла последнюю волю – в её инстинктивном движении навстречу больше не было ни единой попытки воспротивиться.  
Волна пришла и захватила их обоих, и Рё выгнулся над кроватью, обильно кончив на постель. Судорожно дыша, скатился на пол и ощутил ещё большее омерзение от осознания того, что от увиденного – прочувствованного во всей полноте! – его даже не тошнит.  
Хуже всего стало в самом конце, когда его перевели в школу Джубан, и Зойсайт явился за радужным кристаллом. Рё искренне просил Меркурий убить его – но не мог не задаваться вопросом, имели ли эти сны какие-то последствия и для неё?  
Остались ли её чувствительные места там же, и на что способно человеческое тело? Перестала ли она быть девственницей после этих снов – Рё слишком хорошо помнил, что плева была только в первый раз? И, чёрт возьми, если он всё же когда-нибудь станет её достоин, подпустит ли Ами Мицуно его к себе так ещё раз?  
Потому что, в конечном счёте, йома Бамбук всё ещё спал внутри, дожидаясь её. Не очень крепко.


	7. Цикл "Ночи новолуния" - 1 Тяжелые крылья надежды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три дня в месяц - это не так уж много. Правда?  
> Примечание: wing!порно.

Хрустальный Токио храним и оберегаем, поэтому ночи его спокойны, а глубокие синие небеса с каждым закатом радостно принимают на себя огромный в столице лунный диск. Горожане знают, что пока на их небосвод всходит такая луна, дыхание вечной смерти их не коснётся.  
Уверенность их крепка, а вера наполняет душу мужеством, потому знают они и то, что трижды в месяц, во время новолуния, их богиня не слышит молитв и не ступает по земле. Тогда зажигаются Хрустальные пики вокруг дворца, и воины внутренних планет заступают на бдение. Стража их будет длиться до тех пор, пока лунная богиня не вернётся из своих загадочных странствий и снова не склонится в милосердии своём к голосам человеческих сердец.  
Королева Серенити мудра, шепчутся политики. Эти три дня без неё, без неуловимого дыхания божественной благодати мучительны достаточно, чтобы народ Земли и помыслить не мог о заговоре. Все интриги, в изобилии плетущиеся вокруг трона, принимают королевскую семью и их гвардию как незыблемую данность, никто даже толком не задумывается над этой аксиомой своего бытия.  
Землянам кажется, что они были всегда и будут вечно; но ждут возвращения богини каждый раз с одинаковым нетерпением.  
Король Эндимион, к сожалению, первой иллюзии лишён. Он научен горьким опытом и прекрасно знает, что не уснёт один, несмотря на то, что к концу второго дня и третьей ночи усталость почти берёт верх.  
Для сна нужен покой, которого в отсутствие жены он лишен.  
Он дремлет вполглаза в их общей постели, ловя ещё не ушедший запах, но волна знакомой энергии заставляет его вскочить с кровати в одно движение.  
Серенити шагает на открытую террасу их спальни. Она обнажена и очень устала, как и тогда, когда вернула свету воина Галактики, но знакомые белые крылья за время отлучек значительно изменились. Теперь от поясницы до самой шеи, сливаясь на затылке с волосами, тянутся две полосы золотых перышек, маленьких, больше похожих на пух. Ближе к лопаткам они увеличиваются, выстилая начало крыльев маховыми перьями, которые потом становятся белыми. Эти крылья огромны, не чета тем, что впервые держали Серенити когда-то – таков же вес просьб и молений, которым она теперь внемлет.  
По всему Млечному пути славят королеву небольшой планеты на самой окраине, Свет Галактики, чьи нежные руки способны смягчить сердце даже Галаксии.  
Эндимион понимает всё это. Понимает и то, что проще присматривать за Галаксией три дня в месяц, чем потом снова разгребать катастрофу соответствующего масштаба.  
Но остановить сейчас свои руки, ласкающие чувствительную кожу подкрыльев, он не в силах. Едва не засыпающая Серенити жалобно стонет ему прямо в губы, позволяя решать, упадут они в постель ради совместного сна или же, отдавая дань этим трём дням, потратят пятнадцать минут на слияние.  
Она не знала чужих рук или губ, и потому сейчас, как и каждый раз, беспомощна перед страстью. Они всё-таки падают на постель, чудом не запутавшись в пологе, и Серенити стонет, прогибаясь в руках мужа и подставляя спину. Она уже готова принять его, с пары движений, трётся жаркой шелковистой кожей, твердыми сосками и текущей промежностью, но словно бы в полусне. Желание пока не разбудило её достаточно для того, чтобы он согласен был сдаться.  
Когда Эндимион сдвигает её выше, заставляя раздвинуть колени, чтобы можно было ласкать ртом, Серенити вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Такие откровенные проявления плотской любви каждый раз изумляют её, заставляя вспоминать о том, что и сама она, при всей своей силе, телесна. Серенити стонет от каждого движения языка, коротко и сладко, так, что хочется длить ласку вечно. Наконец она прогибается в руках, распахивая крылья на всю длину, так, что кончики их едва не касаются потолка, и пока по её разуму прокатываются последние волны, Эндимион приподнимает её, помогая сесть сверху.  
Её тело, открытое, как и душа, для любви, действует словно само: так и не открыв глаз, Серенити упирается в его грудь ладонями и начинает двигаться. Это свойство всех эмпатов – сливаться с чужими чувствами, не проводя границы. Она откликается на каждое его ощущение всей собой, подхватывая движения так, что под конец Эндимион уже не различает, где кончается он и начинается она.  
Крылья трепещут, вздрагивая, кажется, каждым перышком, и разве можно лишить её ласки, не провести кончиками пальцев у подкрыльев, снова выталкивая любимую на грань?  
Серенити кричит от наслаждения, почти плачет, судорожно сводя колени, стискивая его внутренним мышцами, и Эндимион выплескивается следом, ловя в объятия лёгкое взмокшее тело. Крылья бьют по комнате, обрушивая одну из стоек занавеса, и исчезают, а Серенити облегчённо вздыхает, сонно устраиваясь на плече мужа.  
Они засыпают одновременно, спеленутые одной на двоих усталостью и дремой, и Эндимион только успевает набросить сверху легкое покрывало, обнимая жену за плечи.  
А рухнувший полог нетрудно починить.


	8. Цикл "Ночи новолуния" - 2 Стойкие цветы на краю бездны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надежда - тот цветок, который растёт на самом краю бездны. Но хранящий его у сердца неуязвим.  
> Примечание: связывание волосами.

– Я тебя свяжу когда-нибудь, – бессильно шепчет Эндимион, выслушав очередную историю.  
Галаксия совершенно обезумела. Источником одной из стремительно расширяющихся черных дыр совсем рядом с центром Млечного пути оказался очередной клинический идиот. Горе-богоборец, уничтоживший собственный мир и обретший через то чудовищную силу, а потом стремительно сошедший с ума от одиночества. Так эта, с позволения сказать, воин Галактики не нашла в своей бестолковой голове идеи лучшей, чем дать ему надежду на спасение, чтобы заставить опустить щиты.  
Этот моральный урод рванулся на показанный ему свет Серенити со всей возможной скоростью и отправился на перерождение от меча Галаксии раньше, чем успел сказать мяу. О своей безопасности Серенити, разумеется, даже не вспомнила.  
Жена виновато отводит глаза, извиняясь за запоздалый страх, и при этом оба понимают: при необходимости она сделает так ещё не раз.  
Коротко рыкнув, Эндимион переворачивает её на спину, нависая сверху. Серенити смотрит с любопытством и предвкушением: их взаимное доверие абсолютно, и потому всё, что он предлагает, жена оценивает в категориях «нравится-не нравится», а не «правильно-неправильно».  
Когда он медленно ведёт ладонями по молочно-белому телу от самых бёдер до подмышек, заставляя поднять руки над головой, её рот чуть приоткрывается. Опускается нижняя губа, между зубов мелькает розовый язычок, и Эндимион едва не забывает, что именно собирался сделать. Он усмехается простому, но действенному лукавству, но на этот раз Серенити оно не спасёт.  
Витая спинка кровати вполне подойдёт для того, что он задумал. Серенити только изумлённо вскрикивает, когда её запястья оказываются надёжно привязаны к деревянным изгибам её же собственными волосами. Эндимион целует жену в последний раз перед тем, как начать вдумчиво любоваться этой прекрасной картиной, и половина дела, считай, сделана – губы у Серенити очень чувствительные, и к концу поцелуя она уже едва слышно стонет, прося о более серьёзной ласке.  
Определённо, это можно устроить. Вызвать розу, улыбнувшись многочисленным воспоминаниям, легко, а дальше можно скользить нежными лепестками по всему телу жены. Он проводит по ее шее, там, где ещё со вчерашнего дня остались видимые только им двоим следы поцелуев, долго оглаживает груди, одну за другой. Когда бледные розовые соски набухают, превратившись в твердые горошины, Эндимион коротко касается каждого жестким кончиком розы, глубоко вдавливая зеленый стебель. Серенити стонет уже непрерывно, мотает головой, вздрагивая, когда волосы натягиваются. Она раздвинула колени, безмолвно умоляя, и над постелью плывёт влажный терпкий запах.  
Нетерпеливая девочка. Эндимион знает все её чувствительные места: например, вот это, над самой линией волос в паху – если провести здесь пальцем или, как сейчас, бутоном, Серенити потерянно всхлипнет и сама раскроется так сильно, как только сможет. Так что теперь ему видны и прозрачные капли на волосках в паху, и мокрые внутренние складки, и даже несколько пятен, уже оставшихся на простыне под ней.  
Цветы прочнее, чем кажутся, и потому, когда Эндимион проводит бутоном по влагалищу, с силой надавливая на клитор, роза не ломается. А Серенити заходится криком, жалобным и тонким, забыв все существующие слова, дергается, пытаясь продлить касание и толкаясь навстречу, когда лепестки щекочут вход.  
Дольше длить ласку, смотреть на жену, бьющуюся на простынях, невозможно, и Эндимион отбрасывает розу куда-то в сторону. Наклоняется, удобнее перехватывая жену за бёдра, и входит одним движением, доставая до самого нутра, накрывая собой. Серенити обнимает его коленями и благодарно выдыхает в губы. Скрещивает за его спиной лодыжки и почти повисает, предоставляя ему возможность задавать ритм.  
Не то чтобы в нём осталось достаточно контроля, чтобы растянуть это удовольствие: они оба распалены так, что странно, что простыни всё ещё не дымятся от зарева их общей силы, сплетшейся сейчас воедино.  
Эндимиону едва удается дотерпеть до момента, когда она выгибается в руках, встречая свой оргазм, чтобы самому кануть в этот омут следом. Он падает сверху, с трудом успевая опереться на локти, и, пожалуй, в этом состоянии его даже можно убить.  
Верно и другое. Тот, кто попробует это сделать, неизбежно увязнет в его щитах и его плоти, и Серенити выживет. А значит, дело того стоит.  
"Никто не причинит тебе вреда, любовь моя. Никто".


	9. Цикл "Ночи новолуния" - 3 Противопоказания к воздержанию

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если люди хотят любить, врачи и здравый смысл бессильны.  
> Примечание: секс с беременной.

Стоит ему войти в спальню, как Серенити бросается навстречу со скоростью, странной для столь неуклюжей и хрупкой сейчас фигурки. В последнее время она плачёт почти так же легко, как когда-то, в двадцатом веке. Вот и сейчас – слезы ручьем, в несчастном личике все горе мира, а глаза и нос покраснели.  
Ладно. Эндимион ловит её в объятия, твердо выучив за эти семь месяцев: сначала утешить и дать отреветься. А уже потом покрываться холодным потом, поднимать сенши по тревоге или на пару с ней разорять кухню. Даже если хочется немедленно перевести защитные барьеры дворца на уровень «осада».  
– Ужасно! – жена всхлипывает ему в плечо. – Галаксия связывалась… просила о помощи…  
Тааак. Похоже, сладостей будет недостаточно.  
– Там после гибели мира остался только мальчик – бог и сын богов, – Серенити торопливо шепчет куда-то Эндимиону в ключицу, приподнявшись на цыпочки. – Он всё, что смогли спасти его родители, и… теперь ему создавать всё заново одному!  
Понятно. Очередная чужая боль, да ещё и связанная с детьми – не то, что стоит рассказывать женщине во время беременности. Пока жена говорила, Эндимион уже успел взять её на руки и унести обратно на кровать, и теперь Серенити устроилась у него на коленях, как ребенок.  
Маленькая богиня с большим сердцем.  
Серенити плачет горько и самозабвенно, заливая слезами очередной смокинг, и, в общем, единственное, что сейчас беспокоит Эндимиона – чтобы жена не поцарапала в очередной раз щеки о жесткую золотую вышивку.  
Эндимион гладит горячую вздрагивающую спину и терпеливо ждёт: с Серенити на руках можно провести парочку вечностей. А слезы кончатся.  
Слезы кончаются раньше, чем он мог предположить, потому что она неожиданно поднимает голову и припадает губами к его шее, прямо за ухом. Эндимион только вздрагивает и чувствует, как жена проводит ладонью по плечу, заставляя их одежду исчезнуть. Серенити падает на покрывало, утягивая мужа за собой, и требует, лихорадочно блестя глазами:  
– Скорей!  
Что он там говорил про то, что успешно преодолел инстинктивный страх, немедленно просыпающийся при мысли о том, что с ней что-то может случиться? Пиздец какое это вранье, оказывается.  
Потому что прямо сейчас Эндимион почти паникует, не зная, что ей ответить. Серенити не приемлет полумер в любви, и телесная часть для неё – именно ещё один способ слияния. Единства. Потери себя друг в друге.  
Ей нравятся игры, им обоим нравятся, но проникновение – это мир, творимый на двоих. Именно этого она хочет здесь, сейчас. Хочет со всей страстью эмпата невероятной силы, делясь этой потребностью, делая её общей.  
И как, вашу мать, прикажете отказать глубоко беременной жене? Поднять ментальные щиты, особенно если учесть, что от непривычного целибата его и самого ломает уже второй месяц?  
– Пожалуйста! – Серенити жарко шепчет в ухо, прихватывая мочку губами. – Чуть-чуть… Прошу тебя, мне нужно… нужно знать, что у нас будет иначе!  
Отчаявшись, она дёргает на себя его руку, заставляя прикоснуться к промежности. Там уже мокро – настолько, что сок пятнает ладонь, и Эндимион немедленно и бездумно поворачивает пальцы так, чтобы не ранить нежные складки.  
Серенити стонет коротко и горько, по её щекам снова текут слезы, и это как провал в памяти: в следующую секунду Эндимион уже слизывает соленые капли, касаясь губами век, ласкает, едва надавливая, клитор внизу.  
Серенити на секунду замирает, не понимая, когда её переворачивают набок, удобнее устраивая живот, и успокаивается только тогда, когда Эндимион сжимает её грудь, не переставая осторожно раздвигать складки влагалища.  
Её тело немного изменилось. За время беременности жена сменила, кажется, пару бюстгальтеров на размер или около больше, и её соски теперь ещё чувствительней. И она снова стала немыслимо узкой, словно перчатка на очень маленькую руку. От мысли, как там, внутри, идёт кругом голова.  
Эндимион на секунду прижимается губами к её колену, поднимая на плечо маленькую ножку, и жена благодарно всхлипывает, когда он начинает осторожно входить. Внутри узко, очень скользко и горячо, словно вместо ребенка в её животе находится ещё один источник тепла.  
Никаких резких движений. Это всё, что Эндимион ещё помнит, и для них, разделивших общее нетерпение и страсть, нарочитая медлительность становится самой сладкой из пыток. Серенити облизывает пересохшие губы, мечется на подушке, сбивая волосы в колтун, и, наконец, не выдерживает: тянется к груди и пощипывает соски, пытаясь освободиться от густого, тягучего напряжения.  
Когда оно почти достигает пика, Эндимион разводит складки влагалища чуть выше и настойчиво гладит клитор до тех пор, пока Серенити не захлебывается томным, торжествующим криком. Кончая, она сжимается на члене ещё сильней и уводит за собой туда, где снова есть только они, вдвоем.  
Серенити засыпает в объятиях мужа почти сразу, легко переключившаяся и успокоившаяся, а Эндимион ещё долго дремлет рядом вполглаза, лелея иррациональное чувство пронзительного счастья.  
Кусочек этого чувства остается внутри надолго, не говоря уже о том, что с ним пережить уничтожающие взгляды друзей и врачей намного проще.


End file.
